videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
TBA General Joe Musashi, in his youth, was enrolled in the Oboro School of ninjutsu at an early age. Like many great ninja, he started out as the weakest of the bunch, but as he grew, he became the best in the class. Eventually, by the time he was in his twenties, Joe would become a superlative Ninja. On some occasions, he would meet with his fiance Naoko, the daughter of his master. Soon Musashi would work for the Japanese government, helping to bring down the Zeed Syndicate, earning the nickname "Super Shinobi". Attributes Joe is a mid-heavyweight character who fights with both close-range attacks and projectiles. He's fairly agile and an amazing jumper. His power, however, mostly relies in his weapons... Joe's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Joe uses his sword to slash about in a similar fashion to Meta Knight in Smash. * Side Attack: Joe performs a sideways slash from his sword. * Up Attack: Joe slashes his sword upward. * Down Attack: Joe spins his sword across the ground in a circular formation. * Dash Attack: Joe leaps in the air and slams his sword to the ground. * Heavy Forward Attack: Similar to Link in Smash, Joe delivers two powerful slashes with his sword. * Heavy Up Attack: Joe swings his sword over his head. * Heavy Down Attack: Joe slashes his sword downward in both directions. * Neutral Aerial: Joe performs a flip kick. * Forward Aerial: Joe gives a forward kick. * Back Aerial: Joe kicks behind himself. * Up Aerial: Joe sticks his sword upwards. * Down Aerial: Joe slams his sword down to the ground. * Grab: Joe holds his opponent up to his/her face. * Pummel: Joe knees his opponent. * Forward Throw: Joe throws his opponent and slashes them away with his sword. * Backward Throw: Joe slams his opponent to the ground along with him. * Upward Throw: Joe throws his opponent in the air and slashes them with his sword. * Downward Throw: Joe slams his opponent to the ground. Joe's Special Moves Neutral Special: Shurikens * Joe tosses three shurikens forward. They are sharp, but they can be caught while sailing forward and then be used against Joe. Be careful! Side Special: Kunai Shoot * Joe throws a Kunai blade forward. He can only shoot one at a time, but unlike the shurikens, these cannot be caught. On occasion, a Kunai may be fired at an astonishing speed, which deals more damage. Up Special: Ninja Vanish * Joe uses a smoke bomb to vanish in thin air and reemerge elsewhere with the guidance of the control stick. This move does no damage, but people can potentially get blockaded in the smoke Joe leaves behind. Down Special: Thunder Scroll * Joe spreads out his arms as lightning bolts surround him. Works similar to Pikachu's Thunder in Smash, but are covered four times (two from the left and two from the right). All-Star Move: Inferno * Joe takes out a scroll and does some hand motions. Then, Japanese lettering flashes behind him as he can now throw an endless supply of fireballs. These fireballs have a lasting effect on the battlefield, as once they are thrown, they take a while for the flames to die down. However, this doesn't stop Joe from being able to throw more. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone